


Better An Oops Than A What If

by FelicityCleone



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Jealousy, KuroTsuki Week 2017, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, better an oops than a what if, i dont really know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityCleone/pseuds/FelicityCleone
Summary: A certain kouhai is crushing over the boys’ volleyball captain and would like to give him a gift as a way to show gratitude. Really, what could be easier than just handing over a thank-you present?Apparently not so much when said captain has an over-possessive boyfriend.





	Better An Oops Than A What If

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heartythrills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartythrills/gifts).



> For Heartythrills' KrTsk Week 2017. I've always wanted to participate in things like this, so I gave it a try! Day 7: Prompt - Gratitude.

***

 

“Go on, just hand it to him!”

 

“But…”

 

“My god, what can be harder than giving a thank-you present? Just get on with it!”

 

It was the end of another gruelling after-class practice and all the members of the present-year Karasuno VBC were cleaning up after themselves despite the fact that their muscles groaned audibly at any more movement. The steely glint in their present-year captain’s golden eyes took care of any complaints way before anyone can voice them out.

 

Yamaguchi Tadashi happened to find two of their first years near the broom closet as he passed by them to put away the net, arguing over a neatly-wrapped box. It was their newest middle blocker, the very charismatic Kazehaya Hiroto and their guardian-diety-in-training, first year libero Yagami Hokuto. It seemed to the freckled pinch-server that Yagami-kun was pushing Kazehaya-kun into giving the gift to its intended recipient, but the latter was suddenly uncharacteristically shy. Yamaguchi almost laughed at the sight of a profusely blushing Kazehaya as it was very uncommon for him to get flustered over something; he was, after all, very popular in his year due to his above-average height, good class standing, and handsome features. Add in the fact that he’s a part of Miyagi’s strongest HS volleyball team, and you have the perfect campus prince. The boy probably even have as many admirers as his salty best friend, who, despite his unfiltered sarcasm and demeaning smirks, still gets love confessions on a regular basis.

 

It seemed to him that the arguing boys haven’t noticed his presence yet and he knows he shouldn’t really meddle, but Yamaguchi cannot just pass up a good blackmail material such as a kouhai’s love interest. You can never really tell when these things could come in handy. (A word to the wise: don’t be fooled by his freckles and his innocently kind expression—Tadashi is a sneaky devil.)

 

“Is everything okay here, boys?” He asked with a kind smile, and the freshmen turned to him with matching expressions of shock and horror, like he was the last person they wanted to see. His smile faltered a bit but he managed to sound just mildly curious when he asked, “love problems?”

 

Kazehaya turned pale as his best friend grinned at their freckled senpai. “Hiro’s finally gotten a crush, Yama-senpai!” He perked up happily, notwithstanding the fact that the taller freshman was now glaring daggers at him.

 

“That’s great! I bet they’re really beautiful, Kaze-kun!” Yamaguchi said, eyeing the box in the other boy’s hands. “Is that for your crush?”

 

The new libero answered for his friend, “Yes, senpai! And he even went to Tokyo just for it!”

 

“Hokuto!” Kazehaya Hiroto all but hissed, gripping the box tighter.

 

“Do we know who it is?”

 

The two boys watched in fascination as the campus prince blushed prettily like a shoujo manga heroine as he whispered the name of the person he likes.

 

_“Tsukishima-senpai.”_

***

 

“Hey babe?”

 

Tsukishima Kei looked up from the personalized diet plan he was currently working on for their first years (yeah, who would have thought that he’d come to do so considering he also had eating problems in his first year) to his computer screen, where Kuroo Tetsurou’s image is showing, confusion evident in his face. The two had gotten together by the end of Tsukki’s first year, and had relied on Skype and other messaging apps to compensate for the distance.

 

“Hmm?” He asked wordlessly, taking in the sight of his boyfriend. Now that the blonde is on his final year in high school, Tetsurou wouldn’t keep shut about how he and Tsukki should probably live together since the younger is aiming for the same university as him anyway.

 

“You got yourself a new pair of headphones?” The former cat-captain inquired, head tilting to one side as he gestured to the new top-of-the-line noise-cancellation headphones he was wearing. The blonde’s long fingers flew up to his ears and fingered the new audio accessory with a smile. Kuroo thought his boyfriend looked adorable smiling like that, but he couldn’t voice it out for fear his beloved firefly might get shy and hang up on him again (which happened way too many times to count in the span of their almost two-year relationship).

 

“Ah, yes.” The crow said, looking like he just bit into the most heavenly piece of strawberry shortcake. “Kazehaya-kun gave it to me.”

 

“Kazehaya-kun?”

 

“You know, that first year middle blocker I’m planning to gear up as my replacement.”

 

“They look expensive, babe.”

 

The blonde hummed in the affirmative, getting back to the meal plan he was working on in the first place. “It’s his way of thanking me, I guess? That boy is really very nice and he really has potential, too.”

 

He missed the way his boyfriend’s black brows met in a frown.

 

“Very nice, huh?” The cat echoed, eyeing the headphones on his boyfriend’s ears like it was something disgusting and possibly fatal. “You must have been spending quite a lot of time with him to be able to say something remotely good about a person.”

 

Kei huffed playfully at the bedhead’s jab at his salty personality. “Well, he’s my protégé so it really can’t be helped, Tetsu.”

 

***

 

Kuroo’s phone dinged, signifying an incoming message just as he sat down on Kenma’s couch, squishing himself between his childhood bestfriend and his  _other_ bestfriend, former owl-captain Bokuto Koutarou. It was a Thursday, and per tradition, it is mandatory movie night with Kenma, Bo, and Keiji. They take turns hosting and this week is Kenma’s, which is why they are all huddled in front of the pudding head’s flat screen TV.

 

He pulled his phone out and set it on silent, apologizing to his friends for disrupting the peace. It was from Yamaguchi. Frowning, he opened the message.

 

_Freckles sent an image._

It was a stolen picture of his Tsukki blushing prettily while holding a cake box. He crooned inwardly at his boyfriend’s face, knowing full well that said cake box was from his firefly’s favorite bakery. There’s no need to second guess the flavour, too. The phone vibrated, signifying another message. It was still from his boyfriend’s freckled friend.

 

_Isn’t Tsukki just too cute, Kuroo-san?_

_Strawberry shortcake?_

_Yeah, I’m amazed that Kazehaya-kun knows Tsukki’s favorite cake flavour, much less his favorite bakery!_

_Kazehaya? That first-year who gave Kei new headphones?_

_:3c_

_Has he been giving Kei gifts every single time?_

_Not really, I think this is the third?_

_Does he like Kei that much?_

_Well, he looks up to him, since they play the same position._

_And Kei accepts it?_

_Well, he does know Tsukki’s favorites._

_Does he have a crush on Kei?_

_^8^ I have to go, Kuroo-san. Tsukki caught me trying to take a picture of him digging secretly inside the cake box._

 

Tetsurou frowned, feeling like Yamaguchi was evading the topic. He also thought about this Kazehaya character, convinced that this shady person has a crush on his beloved firefly. He stood up unceremoniously, slipping onto his jacket. Three pairs of eyes followed his every move.

 

“There aren’t any trains going to Miyagi at this hour, Kuroo-san.” Akaashi Keiji asked, olive eyes following him as he walked to the door. Kuroo sighed, hand stilling halfway to the doorknob. He hated it when the pretty setter was right. He sat back down again dejectedly.

 

***

 

“Don’t tell me you’re being shy now?”

 

“…”

 

Yagami Hokuto’s laugh carried down the almost empty street that led to Karasuno. It was still early, but they had to come for morning practices now that the Miyagi qualifiers are about to start. They have to polish off all aspects of their defensive and offensive strategies, knowing full well that all the schools are preparing to defeat them. Being a powerhouse school and a prefectural favorite at that can be really exhausting sometimes.

 

“I don’t think I can, Hokuto.” Hiroto said, fiddling with his fingers. “I don’t even know if he’s into boys.”

 

“Which is why you should try and confess to him, Hiro!” The energetic libero said, clapping his friend’s back. “You’ll never really know until you try, so at this point you still have a fighting chance!”

 

“What if my confession would just push him away? And you know how hard I tried to get close to him!”

 

Hokuto opened his mouth to retaliate once more but before he could say anything, a light, cheery voice came from behind the two high school students.

 

“Your friend is right, you know.” Both boys turned to the mysterious speaker, who chuckled apologetically. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to listen in, but you weren’t exactly whispering, you know?”

 

Hokuto nodded in a daze, cheeks tickled pink as he took in the sight of the newcomer. He was tall, really tall and could only be a few centimeters shorter than their captain (who thankfully stopped growing at 195cm) and was dressed casually, like a university student. He had on a red hoodie with a small cat paw print at the left chest, ripped black skinny jeans that hugged his long legs sinfully, and a pair of black sneakers. Even with his mop of a bedhead sticking out in all directions and his hooded eyes giving him the look of someone that spells trouble, there was no denying that he was incredibly handsome.

 

Hiro smirked beside his best friend, knowing full well what that look on the libero’s face meant; after all, it was the look on his face when he first saw their beautiful captain.

 

“I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, by the way.” The stranger said, bowing slightly in greeting and falling into steps with them. “And as I said earlier, _uh…Hiro, right?_ As I said, your friend’s right. You should totally go and confess.”

 

“But what if he already has someone?”

 

“He’s not married yet, isn’t he?” Both boys shook their head vehemently, with Hokuto squawking that they’re still in high school. “Then you still have a chance. Maybe you’re even better than the one he has now and he’ll come to realize that!”

 

“You think so, Kuroo-san?”

 

“Well I don’t know for sure, but better an _oops_ than a _what if_.”

 

“Better an _oops_ than a _what if_.” Hokuto echoed, eyes still transfixed on the stranger before turning to his friend. “You do have your gift for him, right? What’s it this time?”

 

“Dino-shaped cookies.” The other said back almost shyly, making Kuroo smile almost affectionately as it reminded him of his own dino-loving firefly. “Yama-senpai teased him about it once, and the blush on taichou’s face was so beautiful I wanted to kiss him.”

 

The smile on Kuroo’s face fell.

 

_“KAZEHAYA-KUN?!”_

 

“How did you know his name, Kuroo-san?”

 

***

 

Tsukishima Kei would have been pleasantly surprised that his boyfriend paid a visit had not said boyfriend been clinging to him like ivy on a lamppost and glaring in the general direction of Kazehaya Hiroto. Tsukki frowned deeply at that thought, knowing that his boyfriend was overly possessive and quick to jealousy, but he hasn’t exactly introduced the two before.

 

“Will you stop glaring at my kouhai?” He asked the overgrown cat who was pressed to his side, tanned arms encircling his waist. He had learned to live with Kuroo’s PDA, knowing full well that the more he resisted, the more the bedhead persisted. “If Kazehaya-kun quits the team I’m throwing you out.”

 

 _I wish he would,_ came Tetsu’s unvoiced thoughts. “He won’t quit, trust me.”

 

“How confident, Tetsu.”

 

“That kid’s got a crush on you, doesn’t he?” Kuroo whispered into his ear, making his skin tingle. “He’s been giving you all these gifts.”

 

“To show gratitude, Tetsu.” He huffed and rolled his eyes at the absurdity of his boyfriend’s idea. There was no way any kouhai of his was crushing on him, he isn’t exactly crush material. “I’m teaching him blocking, remember? You don’t fall for someone based on that.”

 

He felt Kuroo’s lips touch his cheek before he heard him purr, “But you totally did, Kei.”

 

***

 

Turns out Kuroo was right, because the boy in fact confessed to him later that afternoon.

 

“I know you’ve got a boyfriend already, Tsukishima-senpai, but well, better an _oops_ than a _what if_ , right?”

 

“OI THAT”S MY LINE!” Came the former cat captain’s voice on the other side of the court who was physically restrained by both Yamaguchi and Kageyama before the bedhead could run to where they are and hide his firefly away from the rest of the world. “You don’t steal my boyfriend AND my line, you ungrateful brat!”

 

 


End file.
